NASCAR All-Star Series
NASCAR All-Star Series is a career series located in the NASCAR category. In the series, players will be able to participate in ?? events, separated by ?? tiers. Throughout the series, players can earn up to R$??,??? by unlocking tiers, as well as R$??,000 and ?? in bonuses upon reaching 100% completion in the series. Players must earn 26 trophies in NASCAR Talent Tour in order to participate in this series. Tier ?? and ??% completion can be reached without upgrades. NASCAR All-Star Series contains the bonus series NASCAR Pre-Season Rumble, Richard Petty Motorsports Champion Cup, Joey Logano's Champion Cup, Chase Elliott's Champion Cup, Kevin Harvick's Champion Cup, and Matt Kenseth's Champion Cup, unlocked by earning ??, ??, ??, ??, ?? and ?? trophies respectively (the latter four are also achieved upon participating in The Daytona 500). There are ten cars for the players to choose from, of which one is exclusive to this series. As the name suggests, all of the cars featured are NASCAR race cars from various race teams for the 2015 and 2016 Sprint Cup seasons. Cars Events ??repeat template for the number of events in the series?? #Base data, must be entered: ** **: 1. Tier number, this N= parser is the tier number along the bottom of the Series, if there are multiple events per tier they should be seperated by a dot, e.g. N=1.2 is the first tier, second event. **: 2. Tier Name, it's important that the name matches its in-game counterpart, even if it's incorrect! If you're out of space you may use the tags. Example: {NAME OF TIER}. Also to force text onto the second line use the command. **: 3. Event name, e.g. Cup, Time Trial, Endurance etc. **: 4. Track name, e.g. Silverstone, Brands Hatch etc. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. **: 5. Track variant, this is a special parser. Here you put the name of the circuit the event is taking place on. If there's a section of the part being used such as Brands Hatch Indy Circuit you have to add "|S=Indy Circuit". If a a whole circuit is being used such as Mount Panorama or Melbourne then the "|S=" is not required. Note: Any errors with track names or variants will display in red. **: 6. The R$ awarded for finishing 1st, excluding CRB. FYI CRB is now automatically calculated R$ - 50 (if R$50 bonus is paid) x 1/4 **: 7. The Fame awarded for finishing 1st To note: *1. To accurately record data for Time Trials (without including the +R$50 bonus) go off-track before completing the lap, rendering it invalid and discarding the bonus. *2. To accurately record data for Endurance events, you must never go off-track, compete until in first position then finish the ongoing lap by returning to the exact starting position. Once this is done, take the main final R$ reward (if it ends with 50, subtract it from the total value) and divide it by the total amount of laps. Either divide the CRB by the amount of laps or take the first calculated value and divide it by 4. Take the Fame reward and divide it by the amount of laps. Make sure each value is followed by "/lap". CRB needs the parser "B=". #Parser data, all parsers should start with a pipe | and be followed by an equals =, then the text, except R and R2: ##N: Tier number, as above explained above, ##S: As above explained above, S is the track variant. ##PR: If there's no PR required then skip this. ##L: How many laps there are in the event. The default for this parser is set to 1. If the event is one-lap only or less then skip this. Only Cup, NASCAR and Heat to Head events should have the L paser, all other events ignore this parser. ##D: Day variation. Dawn, Morning, Evening, Night ##D2: Day variation2. FYI. This is no longer used. ##R=Yes: rolling start (optional), if there are no variants, or only one of either track OR day variants (S OR D are used) ##R2=Yes: rolling start (optional), if there are track AND day variants (S AND D are used) ##V=Version number at the point of recording data, not displayed on the page but used to keep track of when the data was entered. Category:NASCAR Career Series Category:Chevrolet Category:Ford Category:Toyota